Dance This Time Away
by saci
Summary: AU. Addison is a professional dancer, but not by choice. When her partner drops her during a lift she sprains her wrist and meets a doctor she finds she wants to spend more time with.
1. Chapter 1

And here is another one of our stories because, let's be honest, there can never be enough Paddison out there! ;)

* * *

><p>A twenty-three year old Addison Montgomery sat on a hospital bed in a cubicle in the ER as she waited for a doctor to see to her sprained wrist. Every movement her hand made hurt and she hoped someone would take a look at her soon. She winced again just as the curtain opened and a young male doctor walked in.<p>

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wilder, I'm sorry you had to wait," he apologised politely as he looked down at the chart in his hand.

"Can you sort my wrist out? It's really painful and I need to get back." She looked up at him and tried her hardest not to move her hand.

The doctor lifted his head to look at her before he gave a small nod. "Sure..."

Addison gave a sigh and leaned her head back as she watched him. He was cute. He had big, blue eyes and wore a concentrated look on his face as he carefully touched her wrist.

"Ouch." She winced and tried to pull her hand back.

"You have to stay still." He looked up at her face.

"Sorry, it just _really_ hurts."

"What did you do with your arm?"

"My dance partner was supposed to catch me but he let go and I put my hand out to stop me," she mumbled still angry he'd dropped her.

"Your dance partner?" He looked at her before back at her wrist. "Well, that wasn't very smart of him."

"I know," she grumbled. "He's _so_ incompetent. I have no idea how the hell we got into the school. He can't dance and they partnered him up with me."

"Maybe he just had a bad day," he tried to distract her as he took hold of her arm again.

"He has a bad day _every_ day." Addison looked at the doctor. "He's got two left feet."

"Can't you get a new partner?"

"No. I've already tried that and I was told that I'm the best person for him to be with because how to dance should rub off on him. Well, it's not."

The doctor chuckled softly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's so frustrating. He gets the simplest steps wrong. Ouch!" She winced as he moved her wrist.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he looked at her arm. "I think you're going to need an x-ray on that wrist."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Are you planning on going back to practice today?" He looked at her. "Because I doubt that is going to happen with his arm."

"I don't have a choice."

"You're hurt. If you fall on your arm again you're just going to make things worse."

"I'm going to demand a new partner. I'm not dancing with that idiot again."

"That poor guy." He smiled softly.

"If you met him you'd understand." Addison looked at the doctor again.

"I'm sure he's a better dancer than I am." He looked at her arm again and felt her wrist carefully.

"I highly doubt that," she scoffed.

"Oh you would if you saw me dance."

"Anyone could be a better dancer than him."

"You clearly never danced with me." He smiled before he made a few notes in the chart.

"You've never seen this guy dance."

"No I haven't. But I guess you should get a new partner." He closed the chart before he looked at her and smiled. "I'll have a nurse to get you an x-ray."

Addison sighed. "Is that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so. It's probably just sprained but it's starting to swell, so we have to check if it's broken."

"I'm going to hurt him when I get back, I swear."

Pete smiled at her amused and got up from his chair. "I'll get the nurse for you." Addison nodded and looked down at her swollen wrist.

Just over an hour later Dr. Wilder was walking along the hallway in the hospital when an attending called his name before he pushed a chart into his hands. He smiled slightly as he saw the name and made his way into the right cubicle.

"You again." He smiled as he looked at the patient. "I thought you'd be out of here by now."

"So did I." She sighed. "Can you help me out here?"

"I'll do my best." He put the chart down before he took a look at the x-ray.

"Is it broken?" Addison asked.

"Nope." He shook his head. "You were lucky. It's just sprained by the looks of it."

"Thank god for that." She sighed in relief and gave a small smile. "How long will it be before it's healed?"

"I'd say, take it easy for at least a week okay?" He looked at her.

"I need to dance."

"You can dance, just take it easy. If you fall on that arm again it's going to hurt like hell."

"Yeah, well, Simon_ won't_ be catching me again, that's for sure."

"No one's going to catch you for the next week, _at least_ . Take it _easy_ remember?" He looked at her. "I'll bandage your arm and prescribe you painkillers then you should be good to go."

Addison sighed and leaned her head back against the pillow. He sat down on a stool next to her before he carefully took hold of her arm and began to bandage it.

"Ouch!" She winced again. "How long is it going to hurt like this for?"

"It should be better once the bandage stabilises it. A couple of days tops."

"Okay." Addison nodded and watched as he bandaged her wrist. "You're a bit young to be a doctor, aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm an intern." He gave a nod as he looked at her wrist. "I'm in my first year."

"Oh right." She nodded.

"I finished med school last year." He glanced up at her and gave a smile. "But don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"You best do otherwise you'll have my school on your back," she warned.

"Sounds like they're pretty strict there." He turned his attention back to her wrist.

"Very." She nodded. "And they don't want anything to happen to once of their best dancers either."

"You must be pretty good at what you do then."

"I should hope so considering I've been dancing since I was two." Addison looked at the doctor.

"Impressive." He smiled. "What kind of dance is it that you do?"

"A bit of everything. The school offers every type of dance and they want me to do a bit of all."

"So you're a professional dancer?"

"Yep." Addison nodded.

"Interesting." He nodded as he fixed the bandage around her thumb.

"Don't you think it's a profession?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I do." He smiled. "I just haven't met a professional dancer before. And I find you interesting."

"Good." Addison smiled. "It's harder than you think to be a dancer."

"It sounds it. I mean, someone dropped you today."

"Some _idiot_ dropped me," she corrected. "I'm sure he got a bollocking for that." She grinned.

"You must be really precious to that school of yours."

"I am." Addison nodded "They've trained me since I was young."

"So it's always been your dream to become a professional?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's never been my dream."

He frowned. "Then why did you do it?"

Addison shrugged and studied her wrist. "Something I had to do."

Dr. Wilder looked at her before he got his prescription pad out of his coat and wrote something on it. "If the pain gets too bad." He handed a prescription to her.

"Thank you." She nodded and took the prescription. "Am I free to go now?"

"You are." He nodded and got up from the stool.

"Good." Addison slid off the bed and stood up.

"Take it easy though, okay?" He watched her.

"No one will be catching me, I promise."

"Good." He gave a smile and watched her. He wanted to say something else but he knew he couldn't

"I don't want to be back in this place."

"Most people don't."

"I don't blame them."

"Neither do I, but with me as their doctor it's only half as bad."

"I bet all the women swoon over you." She smiled.

"Sometimes," he smiled back, smugly. Addison rolled her eyes and picked up her handbag from the chair. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee shop at eleven?" Pete watched her.

Her lips curved into a smile and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you will." Pete smiled at her and picked up her chart before he pulled the curtain aside to walk to his next patient.

Naomi was sat on her couch in the living room that night, reading a book for school, when she heard Addison's key turn in the lock and the front door swing open.

"Hey." Addison smiled at her friend as she walked into the living room. "You look engrossed in that book."

"Hey." Naomi glanced up at her and smiled. "I am."

"What's it about?" Addison sat down in a chair and slid her shoes off her feet.

"It's a science book." She put it down and looked at her friend. "What happened to your arm?"

"Simon dropped me. I fell on my wrist and sprained it."

"Ouch." Naomi pulled a face. "You had someone take a look at it, right?"

"I went to the ER."

"Good." She nodded.

"I'm not allowed to do any lifts for a week."

"You shouldn't let this Simon guy lift you anymore anyway, he's way too clumsy."

"I know. I didn't get a choice about it, though, did I?"

"Maybe they'll let you have another partner now that he's actually hurt you."

"I hope they do." Addison looked at her friend. "I hope they kick him out."

"Maybe he just needs to practice."

"Have you ever seen him dance? He_ can't_ dance!"

"No one is good enough for you." Naomi smiled playfully.

"Yes they are, but he _really _can't dance."

"Alright then, maybe they'll kick him out."

"Hopefully." Addison nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Naomi motioned to the bandaged wrist.

"Not as much as it did."

"That's good then."

Addison nodded and leaned back in the chair. "The doctor asked me for coffee."

Naomi raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Did he?"

"Well, he said maybe he'd see me in the coffee shop tomorrow."

"_Will _he?" Her lips turned into an amused smile.

"Yeah, I think so." Addison nodded.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes. Quite cute."

"Is he not too old for you if he's already a doctor though?"

"He's a first year intern. He looks young."

Naomi looked at her friend and her smile turned into a grin.

"Don't." Addison threw a cushion at Naomi.

Naomi grinned even wider and caught the cushion. "Is it possible that Addison Montgomery is starting to have a life outside of her dance hall?"

"Shut up," Addison grumbled.

"Aww, come on."

"Some of us are in a career which requires more of our time." Addison shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to make dinner now."

Naomi rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to her book. "Okay then."


	2. Chapter 2

Addison made her way into the coffee shop the next day and ordered herself a coffee before she found an empty table and sat down. She looked over the rim of her cup as she took a sip and watched the door. She reached into her bag and pulled out her book to read while she waited.

"Is that seat taken?" A male voice pulled her out of her thoughts a couple of minutes later.

Addison looked up from her book and smiled softly. "No, it's not."

The doctor smiled and put his cup on the table before he sat down. "So, you made it."

"So did you."

"I did." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Addison smiled back and put her book away. "So...Addison." He looked at her. "No practice today?"

"Not today." She shook her head. "It's a recovery day for me. Back tomorrow."

"That's good." He smiled.

"No patients?" she asked before she sipped on her coffee.

"No patients." He shook his head. "I was on-call all night."

"Sounds fun." Addison nodded.

"I slept most of the time." He smiled

"That's alright then."

He gave her a smile and took another sip. "How's your wrist?"

"It's okay." She nodded. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"That's probably because I bandaged it so well." He grinned.

"Maybe." She nodded. "So, Mr. Doctor, do you have a first name?"

"I do, actually." He smiled. "I thought I'd introduced myself. It's Pete."

"Pete. Not a bad name."

"I'm glad you think so. I like yours."

"Bit fancy." Addison shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"Doesn't have to be a bad thing." Pete watched her. "So, have you kicked out your dance partner yet?"

"I've been given a new dance partner. I have no idea what happened to Simon."

"Are you happy with your new one?"

"I haven't met him yet," she admitted.

"Well as long as you don't end up in the ER because of him."

"I think it's him who should be worried, not me."

"Oh really?" Pete raised his eyebrows.

"I swear, the next guy who drops me will end up worse than me, I promise you that."

Pete smiled amused. "I wouldn't want to be your dance partner." Addison grinned and sipped on her coffee. "So, what is it that you practice for? Do you do shows or competitions?"

"Both." She nodded. "It's a school so we get graded on our dance and we can have people from dance companies come to watch our shows or competitions and can sign us on with them."

"And you haven't signed with anyone yet?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "For each show that these people come to, the school tells them the person that they should watch to know whether to sign them on or not. It's normally the last years and I've only just started my last year. I don't think the school wants to let me go either."

"What are you going to do once you finish school?"

"I should be signed on with someone by then so I'll be fine."

"And then you just do shows with them?"

"Anything and everything." Addison gave a shrug.

"Sounds...interesting."

"It is." She gave a small smile.

"So that's what you want to do for the rest of your life? Dance?"

"That's what I'll do." She nodded. Pete looked at her and nodded as well before he sipped on his coffee. "What about you then?" she asked.

"I just want to get through this intern year." He gave a smile.

"Then what will you do?"

"Then I'll be a resident, and after that, I have no idea."

Addison nodded and studied him.

"We'll see." Pete gave a smile.

"Don't you want to be a doctor?"

"I am a doctor." He smiled. "I just don't know what specialty I want to go for."

"Oh right." She nodded. "Makes sense."

"If I can afford it one day, maybe I'll get into alternative medicine."

"That's…different," she commented. "What makes you want to go into that?"

"I had a professor in med school who was really into that and it kind of got me interested so I took one of his classes and it's just kind of stuck with me. It's really interesting."

Addison smiled softly and nodded. Pete smiled back before he looked down at his cup. "Isn't it scary to be in charge of someone's life?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"It is." He nodded. "It's so different to med school. We were just working on dead people there. But it's what I want to do."

"Well, if it's what you want to do, that's good then."

"It's all that matters, right?" He gave a smile.

"It is." She nodded and gave a smile as well.

"When is your next show?" Pete asked casually as he looked at her.

"Next month."

"It's not just you thought, is it?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "It's most of the school."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"A lot of rehearsing until then."

"With your partner?"

"And on my own."

"Sounds fun."

"It's not too bad." She smiled and finished her coffee before she pushed the empty cup away from her.

"What are your plans for the rest of your recovery day then?"

"I have to buy some food and then just chill."

Pete nodded and finished his coffee before he put the cup on the table.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Might watch the Football game with a friend."

"Ah, a sports fan." She nodded.

"Of course." He gave a smile. "I used to play myself."

"I've never seen the appeal of football. Just a bunch of guys kicking a football around a field."

"You're such a girl."

"I am a girl." She smiled. Pete smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Do you still play now then?"

"No, I stopped when I started med school. I just go to the gym now and play basketball with a bunch of guys from time to time."

Addison nodded and looked at him. "You're keeping yourself fit then?"

"I'm trying to."

"You run around a hospital; that must keep you fit," she mused thoughtfully.

"Not really." He gave a smile.

"It doesn't?"

"I'm more trying to keep fit for the job than the other way around."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Pete gave a smile as he looked at her.

"No, no." She smiled and shook her head. "Am I boring you?"

"Not at all." He smiled.

"Good."

"Can I get you another drink or something?" Pete looked at her.

"Water would be nice." She smiled softly.

"I'll be right back." He smiled back before he got up. Addison nodded and watched him go. Pete made his way over to the counter were he got another drink for each of them.

Addison sat up a little straighter as he made his way back over to the table. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. "Did you want something to eat as well?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm good thanks." Pete nodded and sat back down across from her. Addison smiled and ran a hand over her wrist.

"Does it hurt?" He watched the movement of her wrist.

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Okay, good."

"It's just a little uncomfortable at times," she admitted.

"It'll get better." He smiled.

"I hope so."

"It will." Pete nodded and leaned back in the chair. "So, tell me something else about you?"

"I don't think there's much else to tell." Addison shrugged and looked at him. "You?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I'm from LA," he began. "I lived there until I was eighteen, then I came here to go to med school. I was planning to go back after I graduated but then I got the job at the hospital, so I stayed."

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"I want to." Pete nodded. "One day."

"You could go back after your internship, couldn't you?"

"I could, if I find a job at a hospital."

"You should try then," she shrugged, "if you really wanted to go back."

"Maybe." Pete nodded.

"Is your family in LA?"

"Yeah; my parents and my sister."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah, I kind of do." He gave a small smile.

"Are you close with them?"

"We are." Pete nodded. "My sister calls me every other day."

"That's sweet." Addison smiled.

Pete smiled and took a sip of his water. "She gets really pissed with me if I don't pick up or call her in time."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"She's fifteen." He smiled softly.

"She clearly loves her big brother then."

Pete smiled. "They visit a lot though and I fly over whenever I can, so it's not that bad." Addison smiled as well and nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother."

"Does he live here?"

"Yeah." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and looked down at his drink. "We see each other once a week."

"That's good. So you're close?"

"We are." Addison smiled. Pete nodded and smiled back at her. "You've got a…some…on your…" She bit her lip and pointed at his lip where he had a drink moustache.

Pete smiled and lifted his hand to wipe at his lip. "Gone?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled softly.

"I couldn't let you walk around like that." She laughed softly.

"Well, I'm glad," he chuckled.

"Hey, at least it wasn't froth from your coffee."

"That would have been kind of embarrassing if I'd had that stuck to my lip all this time."

Addison laughed softly and shook her head. "But funny."

"Yeah, for you." Pete smiled and shook his head at her.

"Exactly!"

"I'm glad this is amusing you." He smirked.

"Oh it is, so much."

"At least you told me instead of letting me walk around like an idiot."

"Next time I will." She smiled.

"Did you just agree to have coffee with me again?"

"I might have done."

"Spares me the asking." He smiled.

"When do you want to meet again then?" Addison asked and sipped on her water.

"How about Friday night?"

"Sure, sounds good." She smiled softly.

When Pete rang the doorbell to Sam's apartment that night he was already late for the game. His walk with Addison after coffee had turned out to be a littler longer than expected and he had lost track of time.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sam asked as he let his friend in.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was this late already." Pete slipped out of his shoes and jacket in the hallway

"You're never late for a game. What have you been doing? Or shall I say _who_?" Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow as he made his way into the living room.

"Shut up." Pete rolled his eyes as he followed him.

"No, seriously, who is she?" Sam held out a beer.

"I met her at the hospital yesterday." He took hold of the beer and sat down.

"At the hospital?" He raised an eyebrow again. "You're dating a patient?"

"We're not really dating yet."

"You're _seeing_ a patient then?" Sam questioned curiously.

"Kind of, I guess." Pete shrugged.

"You know you're not allowed to do that."

"She's not really a patient anymore. So what's the harm?

"But she was a patient," Sam pointed out.

"I like her. I should be allowed to date her."

"You know you're not allowed to date patients, though."

"She's not a patient anymore." Pete looked at his friend.

Sam held up his hands. "On your head be it then."

"I didn't even ask her out. I just said that maybe I'll meet her at the coffee shop, and I did." He smiled.

"Okay."

Pete nodded and turned to the TV where the game was playing.


	3. Chapter 3

When Addison and Pete walked out of the movies Friday night, Addison was chatting away about how much she enjoyed the film they had just watched together. She smiled happily and let the evening breeze sweep her hair from her face as they walked down the street.

"You're all hyper now." Pete smiled as he watched her. "Want to grab something to eat before we head home?"

"Oh yes, I'm starving!" She smiled.

"Oh, I love this café, let's go over there." Pete instinctively grabbed her hand and led her across the street. Addison let him lead her before they found a table and settled down.

"They do the best burgers," he informed her as he picked up the menu.

"Oh, don't tease me."

"You're going to eat one." Pete waved the waiter.

"Oh, I don't know. Everything looks so good." She scanned the menu.

"We can both get something different and then share," he suggested.

"Sounds good." She smiled. "What are you going to get?"

"The chicken burger with cheese and fries."

"Then I shall go for the chicken dippers, mushrooms and onion rings."

"Sounds good." Pete smiled before the two of them ordered their food and drinks. Addison smiled happily and looked at Pete. Pete looked back at her and rested his arms on the table. "So, tell me about your new dance partner then. Is he better than Simon?"

"He's a_ hundred_ times better," she replied relieved.

"So you like him?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He's good."

"That's good." Pete nodded as well.

"Things are going smooth now. No lifts, though."

"Good, we said take it easy."

"I am, don't panic." She smiled.

"I'm just making sure." He smiled back.

"Did you enjoy the game the other night?"

"I did, even though I was late."

"Oh dear. "She smiled. "I bet your friend wasn't happy with that."

"Oh, well." Pete shrugged and smiled as well. Addison laughed softly as the waiter brought their food and drinks. "That was quick." Pete took a sip of his coke. Addison smiled and happily dug into her food. "Mmm, it's so good," he murmured as he took a bite of his burger.

"I can't believe I didn't know this place was here," she mumbled between bites.

"I used to come here a lot during med school," he explained.

"Ahh." She smiled. "Now I know what you lived on."

Pete smiled and held the burger towards her. "Want a bite?"

"Ohh, yes please." She leaned forward and took a bite.

"And?" He watched her. "What do you say?"

"Hmm, that's gorgeous!"

"I know, right?" Pete smiled before he chuckled softly. "Come here." He reached his hand out. Addison watched him curiously and held her hand out to him. He took hold of it and moved it to her own lips. "You got some sauce right...here." He wiped it away.

"Oh." She blushed and wiped at the sauce. Pete smiled and lightly brushed his finger over her cheek before he pulled his hand back.

"I guess that makes us even now."

"It does." He grinned and ate a fry. Addison smiled and continued to eat as well. They shared the burger and chicken dippers between them until all the food was gone.

"Hmm, I'm stuffed now," she commented and leaned back in her seat.

"Me too." Pete nodded.

"I'm not going to be able to dance tomorrow now."

"Of course you will." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll still be too stuffed."

"You won't. I'll walk you home, that'll help"

"If you say so."

"I do." Pete smiled. Addison smiled back and sipped on her drink. "What are your plans for the weekend then?" Pete watched her.

"I'm going shopping with a friend and that's about it. You?"

"Not much. I'm on shift tomorrow and Sunday off."

"A little busy then." She nodded.

"It's not too bad." He gave a smile. Addison smiled and looked at him. "Shall we get going? We have quite a walk ahead of us." Pete smiled softly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Let's go." Pete put some money on the table that covered both their meals before they got up and left the café. The cool evening breeze swept around them as they slowly made their way along. A conversation started up between them as they walked side by side through the streets until they had reached the building where Addison lived.

"Well, here I am." She turned to face Pete.

"You are." He nodded and looked down at her.

"Thank you for tonight, I've really enjoyed it." She smiled.

"Me too." Pete smiled softly.

"Maybe we'll meet again."

"You've got my number."

"Maybe Wednesday?"

"Wednesday sounds good." He smiled softly.

"Great." She smiled. "Well, goodnight, Pete."

"Goodnight." Pete looked down at her. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"I'll see you Wednesday."

Pete looked at her before he slowly leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Addison smiled softly before she made her way up to her front door. Pete stood and watched as she opened the door before she disappeared inside.

* * *

><p>When Addison was led in bed that night, cuddled under her blanket, a smile was playing on her lips and she couldn't deny the butterflies that she was starting to feel in her stomach. She liked Pete. He was different to most guys. He was interested in her life and what she did. He seemed genuine and wanted more than to just get into her pants. The smile on her lips grew bigger as she thought about the fact that she would see him again in a couple of days, even though it almost seemed too far away right then.<p>

Addison let out a sigh and rolled over. She was just about to close her eyes to try and settle down for sleep when suddenly she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. She sat up slightly and reached out for her phone to read her text message that she had just received.

_"I just realized that Wednesday seems terribly far away right now and I was wondering if you were free Sunday night? I could cook and we could just hang out, maybe watch a movie. What do you think? __–Pete x"_

Her lips curved into a grin and she instantly wrote a reply where she accepted the offer. She put her phone back on the nightstand before he let herself fall back into bed, a happy sigh leaving her lips.

* * *

><p>The next day, Addison and Naomi were walking along the high street side by side, both of them holding a lot of shopping bags, while they tried to find a nice café where they could take a break and have lunch together. They found a café and settled themselves at the table and began to look through the menu. They both settled on a salad and a glass of water before they waved the waiter to take their order. Once their order had been taken, they put their menus down and settled into conversation.<p>

"So, you didn't tell me how your date went last night." Naomi leaned back into her chair and watched her friend curiously.

"Really well." Addison smiled happily. "It was really nice."

"So...you'll see him again?" Naomi smiled.

"Sunday night."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's going to cook and we'll watch a movie, just hang out." She shrugged and smiled.

"At his place?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "What?"

"Nothing." She gave a shrug and smiled. "I'm sure it's going to be fun."

"I know that look, Naomi Bennett, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Just, you know, you and him, alone, at his place."

"Not every guy is like that, Nae." Addison looked at her friend.

"I know that. But he's a guy and he likes you. He's definitely thinking about it by now."

"You don't think he's invited me over just to…" she trailed off and pulled a face.

"No, I mean, I don't know, I don't know him."

"What if he has?" Her face fell. "I don't open my legs for just anyone."

"No, you don't open your legs for _anyone_ ."

Addison frowned at Naomi.

"What?" Naomi looked at her friend.

"That's not true."

"It kind of is."

"It's not," she protested. "I just haven't met the right guy."

"Alright." Naomi held her hands up. "I'm just saying you could be having fun tomorrow night."

"Just because you open your legs for most guys doesn't mean to say I have to."

"I do not open my legs for most guys." Naomi looked at her.

"What about that guy last weekend?" Addison raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at her friend.

"So, what? That was one time. I'm not a slut. And I didn't tell you to sleep with him. If you want it to be something serious, you shouldn't do it yet anyway. I just said you could have fun."

Addison looked at Naomi before their food arrived and they began to eat. Naomi rolled her eyes at her friend and a silence settled over them.

"So, how's school?" Addison asked.

"Busy. Exams are coming up."

She nodded. "A lot of studying then."

"How's the practice for the show going?"

"Good. I've got a new partner so things are better."

"I'm glad that Simon guy is gone."

"Me too. He was useless."

Naomi smiled softly and looked at her friend as she ate.

"The show is coming up next month. Are you coming?"

"Of course." Naomi nodded. "Wouldn't want to miss it."

"Good." Addison smiled. "How many tickets do you want?"

"Two, at least."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll reserve you two."

"Thanks." Naomi grinned. "I'll find someone to come with me."

"No problem."

Naomi smiled at her friend and the two of them finished lunch before they continued their shopping spree.


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday night Addison wandered around Pete's living room as he finished off dinner. She looked at his furniture and the pictures and books he had standing around as she walked through the room. Everything was so neat. Everything had its own place. This wasn't what she had expected at all. She had expected a bachelor pad where everything was messy, clothes thrown everywhere, some guy magazines. She couldn't tell if he was actually this neat or if he had just cleaned up because he knew she was coming.

Addison stopped and looked at a family photo he had on top of his mantle piece. Her lips curved into a soft smiled a she studied it. Pete was standing next to his parents and a girl, who she assumed was his little sister, had her arms tightly wrapped around him while he grinned into the camera. They all looked happy and comfortable with each other.

"What are you looking at?" Pete asked softly as he entered the room behind her.

Addison jumped and turned to face him. "You scared me." She placed a hand over her beating heart. "I was looking at your family photo."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled. "You're pretty jumpy."

"Your apartment is just so quiet. I'm used to noise."

"It's not usually like this. I could make noise if you'd like me to."

"It's nice." She smiled softly. "Bit of peace and quiet for once."

"Well, I'm glad." Pete smiled back. "I want you to come here again, after all." Addison laughed softly as she looked at him. Pete smiled as he watched her before he motioned to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready if you want to eat."

"Hmm, smells good." She smiled and made her way into the kitchen.

"I hope it tastes as good." He smiled as they sat down.

"I'm sure it will."

"Do you want some wine with it or are you not a wine person?"

"A glass of wine would be nice." She smiled. "Only one glass, though."

"Lightweight?" Pete smiled as he got up to get the wine.

"A little."

"Good to know." He nodded as he grabbed to glasses from the cupboard as well before he put them on the table and poured some wine in each of them.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and took a small sip.

"No problem." Pete smiled back and sat back down. "Enjoy." They sat in a comfortable silence as they began to eat. "Like it?" he asked after a while.

"It's delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" She looked up at him.

"Cook books mostly." Pete shrugged. "And my mum taught me the basics." He smiled.

"That's impressive." She nodded. "I wish I could cook from cookbooks like this."

"I could teach you sometime," he suggested.

"Sure." Addison smiled. "That sounds good."

"It's going to be fun." Pete smiled back.

"I'll try not to burn anything, I promise."

"I'll keep a close eye on you, don't worry."

Addison smiled softly and took another mouthful of food.

"Do you want to watch a movie after?" He looked at her as he ate as well.

"What movies have you got?"

"A couple, I'll show you later."

"Okay." Addison smiled and watched him as they ate. They continued to have a light conversation over dinner until they had both finished and Pete went to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"You've got a great apartment," Addison commented. "It's all so neat."

"I'm glad you like it." Pete smiled. "I cleaned up earlier."

"Ah, so you are really messy." She smiled and looked at him.

"No." He shook his head. "Maybe a little."

"I knew it. All guys are messy."

"I cleaned up for you though, so that counts for something."

"Okay, so you get a few brownie points for that." She smiled softly.

"Brownie points?" Pete raised his eyebrow and smiled back.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "Brownie points."

"What else do I have to do to collect these points of yours?"

"Now that would be telling." She grinned.

Pete smirked and looked down at her. "Do you keep a list with me and my points on?"

"It's all up here." She tapped her forehead.

"Oh, I see." He smiled amused. Addison smiled back before she finished off her drink. "Am I doing well so far?" Pete watched her.

"You are." She nodded.

"Thank God." He smiled before he held his hand out to her. "Want me to show you my movie collection?"

"I get to choose a movie?" The corners of her lips curved into a smile and she took hold of his hand.

"You do." Pete nodded as he led her into the living room to where he kept his DVDs.

"Wow, that's a lot of DVDs," she commented and walked closer to the shelf. "I get a choice out of all of these?"

"If you want to." He nodded again.

"Did you have some in mind?" She looked at him.

"Well they're sorted by their release date, so over there are the newer ones if you want." He pointed. "Is there any kind of movie you really like?"

"I like most." She nodded and turned towards the newer DVDs.

"Your choice." He smiled.

"Hmm, how about Knight and Day?" she asked.

"Sounds good." Pete reached for the DVD. Addison smiled softly and settled herself on the couch. Pete turned the TV on and put the DVD in before he turned and sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen this one before," she commented.

"I think I have, but it's been a while." He smiled softly. Addison smiled as well and turned towards the TV. Pete looked down at her and leaned back into the couch.

Once the film had finished, Addison gave a yawn and stretched out. They had shifted slightly closer towards each other during the movie and Pete smiled as he looked down at her.

"Did you like it?"

"I did." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad."

"I've really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too." Pete smiled. "I really enjoy spending time with you in general."

"Me too."

"You enjoy spending time with yourself?" He smiled and playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I meant with you." She laughed softly. Pete smiled as he watched her and looked down into her eyes. "Thank you for tonight," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he spoke softly before he slowly leaned down to place his lips on hers. Addison closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet, gentle kiss between them. When they slowly pulled apart Addison's eyes were still shut and Pete smiled softly as he looked down at her. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Pete smiled and brushed his fingers over her hand that was rested on the couch. "I guess you have to be up early tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do." She nodded. "A long day of rehearsing."

He nodded as well and looked at her. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I can get a cab, it's fine."

"You sure? I don't mind driving you."

"I don't want to put you out."

"You won't be." Pete rolled his eyes at her and took hold of her hand. "Come on."

"Only if you're sure you don't mind then."

"I don't. Unless you want to stay."

"I have to be up early."

"Right." He nodded.

"Yeah." Addison nodded as well.

"Let's go then." Pete gave her a smile. She gathered her bag and coat and followed him out to the car. They got into the car together before Pete drove her home.

* * *

><p>Once they stopped outside of Addison's she undid her seatbelt and turned to him. "Thank you for tonight. I've really enjoyed it."<p>

"I did, too." Pete gave her a soft smile. She smiled back as she looked at him. Pete looked back at her before he slowly leaned over to kiss her again. They shared a slow, long kiss before they pulled apart.

"Good night," he whispered softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Night, Pete." Addison gave him a smile before she got out of the car. Pete looked at her and watched as she disappeared behind the door that led to her apartment, before he drove back home.

Addison quietly unlocked the door and padded into the living room. Naomi raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her friend from where she was led on the couch.

"What's happened to you?"

"Nothing. We were watching a movie." Addison shrugged and sat down in the chair so she could slip her shoes off.

"Okay." Naomi watched her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your face is all flushed," she observed and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh." Addison lifted a hand to her cheek.

Naomi smiled and sat up. "So, you had a good time?"

"We did." She smiled and nodded. "He's a good cook."

"A guy who can cook." She nodded. "Sounds like he's quite a catch."

"He really seems it."

"What else did you do?"

"Just ate and watched a movie."

"Did he try anything?" Naomi watched her.

"He just kissed me."

"He really likes you." She smiled.

"You think so?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Well, I haven't met him but it sounds like he does."

Addison smiled softly and leaned back in the chair.

"When are you going to see him again then?"

"Wednesday."

Naomi nodded and watched her friend.

"Anyway, I better get to bed. Early start in the morning." Addison stood up from the chair.

"Yeah, me too."

Addison smiled and picked up her shoes. "Night, Nae."

"Night." Naomi smiled softly before they both headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Watch out, Sam," Pete called before he played the basketball towards him. Sam caught the ball instantly and jumped to get a shot. "Not too bad," Pete commented as he watched him.

"Shut up, you."

Pete smirked before he got the ball and started running towards the basket.

"So, how did your date go last night?" Sam asked.

"Good." He smiled and wiped at his forehead. "I cooked and we watched a film."

"Oh really?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that you, Pete Wilder, didn't try anything on your second date?"

"It was our third date technically, and no, I didn't." Pete shook his head.

"What happened to my friend?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to rush things with her."

"What's so different with her than your other girlfriends?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know." He gave a small shrug. "She's different. I really like her."

"Since when did you stop being a player?"

"I never was a player."

"Yeah you were." Sam nodded.

"Alright, maybe I was, but I'm not going to play her."

"What's so special about her?" Sam stopped and looked at his friend.

"She's special." Pete looked back at him while he dribbled the ball. "She could be something serious."

"Pete Wilder doing something serious."

"Oh, shut up, Sam." He turned and tried to get a shot.

"What?" Sam chuckled. "It's true!"

"I can be in a serious relationship."

"And when was the last time you were in a serious relationship?"

"Maybe I just hadn't met the right girl then." Pete turned to look at him.

"And what makes you think that Addison is the right one? You barely know her. You've known her what, a week?"

"I just said I think it could be serious with her. I didn't say I want to marry her tomorrow."

Sam raised an eyebrow and held his hands out for the ball. Pete sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend as he passed him the ball. "So, tell me what she's like then? Do I get to meet her?" He dribbled the ball before he made a shot.

"At some point." He shrugged. "She's twenty. She dances, professionally."

"A dancer?" Sam turned his head and looked at his friend. "That's different."

"I know." Pete nodded. "She seems really passionate about it though."

"That's good then."

Pete nodded and smiled as he caught the ball. "She's really smart, too. And funny. It's just easy to be around her."

"You sound like you get along well."

"We do."

"So, when are you seeing her again?"

"Wednesday." Pete dribbled the ball before passing it to Sam. "I don't know what we're going to do yet."

"Okay." Sam nodded and threw the ball towards the hoop again.

"Come on, one on one," Pete called as he caught the ball.

"You'll never keep up with me!" Sam called back before they started a game.

* * *

><p>Pete sat down on his couch that night after returning home from the basketball court. He put his feet onto the coffee table before he reached for the phone. He scrolled through his phonebook until he came to the number that he wanted. A smile was playing on his lips as he held the phone up to his ear and listened to the dialling sound.<p>

"_Hello?"_ Addison's voice floated down the line.

"Hey, it's me." Pete smiled softly. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"_Oh, hey."_ Addison smiled softly. _"No, I'm just taking a bath right now."_

"A bath." He nodded slowly. "Sounds nice."

"_It's been a long day."_ She gave a tired sigh.

"How was rehearsal?"

"_Stressful. Everything seemed to be going wrong."_

"Oh, that's not good. Not happy with your new partner anymore?"

"_No, it wasn't that_." She shook her head before she leaned it back and closed her eyes. _"Everyone seemed to be doing something wrong. The teacher wanted me to do this new step but I can't support myself with my wrist so that's out the window."_

"Oh, but your wrist should be starting to get better soon."

"_It'__s not quick enough for my teacher. It needs to be better now for me to learn the step and perfect it."_

"You can't do anything that'll hurt your wrist even more." Pete sounded worried.

"_I know and I'm not going to, don't worry."_

"Okay." Pete nodded. "As your doctor, it's my job to be concerned about your health." He smiled softly.

"_I'm being a good girl, don't worry."_ Addison smiled and swirled the bubbles round in the water.

"Good." He smiled as well. "Rehearsals again tomorrow?"

"_Of course."_

"Will you still be free Wednesday night?"

"_Don't worry, I'm free."_

"Just making sure." Pete smiled.

"_What shall we do Wednesday night?"_

"I don't know. Did you have anything in mind?"

"_Not really,"_ she admitted.

"Well we could go out for a meal? Take a walk or something if it's nice outside?" Pete suggested.

"_Sure, that sounds good."_

"Or we just go back to your or my place after." He shrugged.

"_My room mate will be in."_

"Well we'll figure it out Wednesday night."

"_Okay."_ Addison smiled softly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Pete smiled as well.

"_Me too."_

"I better leave you to your bath then."

"_Okay."_ Addison nodded. _"I'll see you Wednesday."_

"Yeah, I'll see you Wednesday. Have a good night."

"_Thanks, you too."_

"Bye," he spoke softly before he hung up.

* * *

><p>Addison quietly padded along the hallway to the kitchen later that night, unable to sleep. As she entered the room she was surprised to find Naomi standing in front of the fridge, aimlessly looking at its contents.<p>

"I thought you were asleep," Addison commented and walked closer.

"I wish." She sighed. "Can't settle. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

Naomi sighed again and closed the fridge. "Getting up will be fun in the morning."

"I know." Addison nodded and sat down at the table.

"What's keeping you up?" Naomi sat down across from her.

"I guess my mind is just working overtime right now."

"Rehearsals?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She nodded.

"Or that little toy boy of yours?" Naomi smiled amused.

"He's older than me so he's not my toy boy."

"He can still be your toy boy." She shrugged. "Fine, Pete, then."

"He called me earlier." Addison's ignored her friend's comment.

"And? What did you talk about?"

"Our days really." Addison shrugged.

"Sounds fun." Naomi smiled and watched her friend. "It's sweet of him to call."

"It was."

"He definitely likes you. A lot."

Addison smiled softly. "You think so?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious." Naomi smiled.

She shrugged and rested her chin on her fists. "He's sweet."

"He sounds it."

"We're meeting Wednesday."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're not really sure."

"Let me know if you want me to go out." Naomi wriggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Shut up." Addison rolled her eyes.

"What?" She smiled. "I'm just saying."

"Well, it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be our third date."

"Oh, right." Naomi nodded. Addison nodded as well and looked at her friend. "But you like him, don't you?" She looked back at her.

"Yes." Addison nodded. Naomi nodded as well and looked down at her hand on the table. "I'm not going to rush things."

"You shouldn't," she agreed. "It's good to wait."

"It is." Addison nodded again.

Naomi smiled softly and looked at her. "When am I going to meet him anyway?"

"You're not." Addison grinned.

"Why not?" She made a shocked face.

"Because you'd scare him off!"

"What would I do to scare him off?" Naomi gasped.

"What wouldn't you do more like?"

"I would definitely not scare him off."

"You would." Addison nodded.

"That's not fair." Naomi crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back into the chair.

"Why not?" Addison grinned.

"Because you sound like you're ashamed of me. I wouldn't do anything."

"I'm kidding, Nae."

"Hmm," she mumbled. "You best be."

"I am." Addison smiled softly.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise."

"You better be."

"I would never do anything to scare him off." Naomi looked at her. "He makes you way too smiley for me to do that." Addison rolled her eyes at her friend. "What?" She smiled. "It's true."

"You're not meeting him yet, anyway."

"Hmm, okay then."

Addison smiled and got up to get a glass of water.

"Does he by any chance have some cute single friends?" Naomi watched her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I haven't met any of his friends."

"Well, you should find out."

Addison smiled again and shook her head at her friend.

"What." Naomi shrugged.

"I'll ask him next time."

"Good." She smiled.

"Can't promise anything."

"It's worth a try."

Addison nodded and sat back down at the table again.

"I should probably try to sleep."

"Me too," Addison agreed.

"Not like I'll succeed but whatever."

"You never know." She gave a small smile. Naomi gave a smile back and ran a hand through her hair before she got up. "Night, Nae."

"Night." She looked at her before she left the kitchen.


End file.
